MY FUCKING ORDEAL
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Semua memang begitu. Pada awalnya saja jual mahal, tapi ketika sudah ditarik ke atas ranjang? Sudah jangan ditanyakan lagi, dia pasti akan langsung menyerah padaku." -Mark. [MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN] MARK X DONGHYUCK {NCT}


**HATE HIM**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **Mark x Donghyuck / Mark x Haechan**

 **Rate M**

 **Warn : Bl, Typos.**

 **-Mark Lee [29]**

 **-Haechan Lee [26]**

 **...**

 **...**

Jika saja ini bukan permintaan dari bosnya, maka sudah sejak kemarin Haechan telah menendang wajah menyebalkan milik pria itu. Dan jika saja pria itu bukanlah seorang penulis ternama yang namanya telah terkenal hingga ke seluruh penjuru negeri, maka sudah sejak kemarin pula Haechan telah menghabisinya sampai mampus.

Tuhan itu tidak adil, dia yang berada di posisi lemah setiap saat selalu saja ditekan untuk menuruti seluruh perintah dari yang lebih kuat. Dipaksa untuk melakukan ini dan itu tanpa memandang keadaan dan situasi miliknya. Hampir setiap saat selalu didesak supaya bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi siapapun klien mereka. Dan bosnya itu sangat sekarat! Tega menyuruhnya untuk melayani klien rewel banyak tingkah yang sangat menyebalkan!

Dan mulai sejak kemarin dia telah bersumpah akan menghabisi bosnya sendiri jika tugasnya yang ini telah selesai. Tugas sebagai editor novel fiksi karangan dari pria bajingan yang telah menjadi klien miliknya itu.

 **...**

 **Fuck You!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan menghitung dengan jarinya dan tahu dengan jelas bahwa setidaknya ada sekitar sembilan persyaratan utama yang harus ia penuhi supaya dia bisa berada di posisi ini. Sembilan persyaratan wahid yang jika ia perhitungkan adalah hal dasar ilmu penyuntingan yang pernah diucapkan oleh para seniornya yang pada bekerja di kantor penerbitan ini.

Satu; bisa menulis. Tentu saja setiap penyunting itu harus bisa menulis, karena hei, orang tolol mana yang mau naskahnya diedit oleh seseorang yang tidak bisa menulis. Apa kalian mau karya kalian yang selalu kalian agungkan itu disentuh oleh seseorang yang tidak bisa menulis? Tidak 'kan? Nah, makanya. Sebagai seorang penyunting, maka sudah pastilah dia bisa menulis karena itu merupakan salah satu syarat wajib yang harus bisa ia kuasai.

Kedua; dia tidak akan bicara banyak, syarat keduanya adalah hal yang paling penting dan wajib. Yaitu, teliti dan sabar. Mana ada seorang penyunting itu gegabah dalam menyunting naskah milik kliennya, nanti yang ada malah dia dipenggal habis-habisan oleh si penulis naskah karena hasil kerjanya yang tidak bagus.

Tujuh syarat lainnya tidak akan ia deklarasikan secara spesifik, namun cukup akan ia sebutkan saja secara satu per satu. Yaitu, suka membaca, menguasai bahasa asing, menguasai bidang tertentu (seperti matematika jika ia mendapat tugas menyunting buku pelajaran sekolah), bersahabat dengan kamus, paham gaya penulisan naskah, dan menjunjung tinggi kode etik seorang penyunting.

Sekiranya itulah petuah yang sering diucapkan oleh para seniornya, dan ya, selama inipun dia juga sudah berusaha untuk selalu bekerja secara profesional. Selalu menjadikan kesembilan syarat tadi sebagai semboyan hidupnya selama ia berada di dalam kantor.

Tapi sepertinya, semua petuah itu akan ia patahkan sendiri ketika dirinya sudah dihadapkan pada satu klien rewel super bajingan yang sangat ingin ia habisi ini.

...

Ia memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah yang santai sambil membawa tas punggung berwarna merah yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Ruangan kerjanya tidaklah luas, hanya ruangan sederhana yang berada di lantai dua gedung ini, dengan luas ruangannya yang hanya sekitar 7×5 meter saja. Dan ruangan inipun juga hanya diisi oleh sekitar empat atau sampai lima orang, dengan masing-masing meja yang selalu nampak penuh dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk naskah, atau parahnya terkadang penuh dengan tumpukan sampah.

"Haechan-ah, Bos memanggilmu." Seorang temannya yang bernama Eunwoo berbicara padanya dengan tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya sama sekali pada naskah yang tengah dibacanya tersebut.

Dia mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak akan sudi menemuinya jika dia masih ingin membahas mengenai hal yang kemarin." Ia membanting tas merahnya dengan asal ke kolong meja lalu menduduki kursi putar miliknya dengan kesal.

Eunwoo hanya menengok sekilas saja sebelum kembali fokus lagi pada naskah yang ada di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa senang dan bangga." Nada bicaranya terdengar lempeng dan sangat datar, sedatar lempeng bumi yang ia pipihkan dengan menggunakan setrikaan, itupun jika dia bisa sih.

Haechan mencibir ucapan milik Eunwoo dengan bibir mencebik miliknya, "Bangga apanya." Ia memasang headphone miliknya, "Intinya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi jika Bos sampai memintaku kembali untuk menyunting naskah milik pri-, Bajingan! Kenapa dia harus datang sekarang juga?" Baru saja ia akan menyetel musiknya dengan volume yang cukup keras, tiba-tiba saja bosnya yang sejak tadi telah ia ghibahkan bersama dengan Eunwoo, ternyata telah berjalan menuju ke arah meja kerjanya dengan langkah angkuh miliknya.

"Hei kid! Ini masih soal penawaranku yang kemarin." Bosnya berdiri di depannya lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk melemparkan headphone yang telah terpasang di kepalanya itu dengan asal. Membuat dia jadi ingin memutilasi tangan milik bosnya itu, sungguh.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau seharusnya bersyukur seorang penulis ternama seperti dia sudi menyerahkan naskahnya untuk diterbitkan di kantor penerbitan ini. Dan kaupun seharusnya juga merasa bangga karena telah dipilih secara langsung olehnya untuk menyunting naskah miliknya." Bosnya berceloteh riang, dan isi celotehannya itu benar-benar masih sama persis dengan apa yang dicelotehkannya kemarin. Dan sungguh, jika saja saat ini Haechan punya kertas nganggur, maka sudah sejak tadi dia telah menyumpal mulut milik bosnya itu dengan menggunakan buntelan kertas miliknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau." Haechan menatap bengis ke arah bosnya, memberitahukan padanya bahwa dia sangatlah tidak sudi menerima tawaran dari dirinya itu. Alasannya tidak muluk-muluk, dia ada sedikit pengalaman tidak menyenangkan yang pernah dialaminya ketika bertemu dengan kliennya itu.

"Ck! Sebenarnya apa yang mendasarimu menolak hal ini? Oh ayolah, seminggu yang lalu saja kau bahkan masih mau berkata 'iya' saat aku menawarimu untuk mengerjakan naskah ini." Bosnya berdecak kesal dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan memelas setengah jengkel. Haechan tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan hanya mengambil kembali headphone miliknya yang telah dilempar oleh bosnya tadi untuk ia pasang ke kepalanya lagi.

"Itu seminggu yang lalu ya, berbeda dengan sekarang." Haechan mencibir pelan sambil dalam hati mulai mendumal kesal saat kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin siang kembali teringat di ingatannya. Kejadian memuakkan di mana dia hampir dilecehkan oleh seorang pria bermata cabul, yang merupakan kliennya, ketika mereka baru pertama kali bertemu untuk membahas soal penggarapan naskah miliknya tersebut di sebuah restoran hotel.

Jangan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya tadi. Kemarin itu dia memang benar-benar hampir dilecehkan oleh pria sialan itu. Awal ceritanya tidak terlalu rumit, sederhana. Dan dia akan menceritakannya dengan sangat singkat kepada kalian.

Kemarin siang, dia dan pria itu bertemu untuk saling membahas projek kerja sama yang akan mereka lakukan itu. Pertemuan mereka diadakan di sebuah restoran hotel yang sangat mewah dan luar biasa megah. Awalnya dia senang dengan acara pertemuan tersebut karena dia merasa seperti telah disambut dengan begitu baik oleh kliennya.

Tapi kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat dia mulai sadar bahwa semakin lama senyuman milik pria itu tampak semakin aneh dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela dengan saling berhadapan. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan kota melalui jendela kaca yang ada di sampingnya dengan senyuman tipis, namun meskipun demikian, sefokus apapun dia dengan pemandangan kota, dia tetap tidak bisa menafikkan fakta bahwa kini pria yang ada di depannya itu memang sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan yang begitu intens.

Dia tidak menegur pria itu dan hanya membiarkannya terus menatapinya dengan tatapan tajam bak akan menelanjangi tubuhnya itu dengan begitu saja.

"Apa kau homo?" Tapi, semakin lama dia semakin muak juga jika pria itu tak kunjung berhenti menatapinya dengan tatapan yang sangat menjijikkan seperti itu.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Kesan pertama yang sangat menarik." Pria itu memegang leher gelas wine yang ada di tangannya dengan hati-hati, "Namaku Mark, kalau kau masih belum bisa mengingat namaku dengan baik."

Haechan mendengus, merasa kurang nyaman dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pria berperawakan tinggi itu kepadanya. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke samping lalu memamerkan senyuman miring sarat peremehan yang dimilikinya kepada pria tersebut.

"Jadi? Katakan padaku, kenapa sejak tadi kau terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang seperti itu." Haechan menunjuk mata milik Mark dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk kiri miliknya, dan Mark sendiri yang ditunjuk seperti itu oleh jari-jemari lentik milik Haechan-pun hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyuman miring saja.

"Karena kau sexy, mungkin?" Mark mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh sambil menatap mata milik Haechan dengan intens. Wine yang ada di tangannya ia tenggak dengan penuh keeleganan yang dimilikinya di depan pria berwajah menarik yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ya, kurasa memang benar kalau kau itu homo." Haechan melambaikan tangannya singkat dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya, "Hah, aku ingin ini cepat selesai, jadi selagi aku masih bisa bersikap baik, maka katakanlah hal-hal penting apa saja yang perlu aku lakukan dan perhatikan selama aku mengoreksi naskah milikmu." Haechan mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini Mark masih menatapinya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan selain karena hal itu, dirinyapun saat ini juga sedang ingin bersikap profesional dalam menghadapi setiap kliennya. Dia tidak mau hanya karena Mark itu homo, dia jadi diskriminatif dan menolak untuk bekerja padanya.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan? Datanglah ke apartemenku setiap malam atau sering-seringlah bertemu denganku di hotel ini, bukan di restorannya, tapi di dalam kamar hotelnya. Bagaimana?" Mark menyeringai sambil mengelus dagunya pelan lalu menatap Haechan dengan tatapan lancang miliknya.

Haechan mengalihkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mark dengan tatapan memicing tidak suka. Satu per satu jemari tangan miliknya ia urut dengan pelan, dan pada saat dia telah mengurut jari tengah miliknya, ia mengangkat tangan itu untuk ia hadapkan kepada Mark yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Fuck you pria homo." Umpatnya puas lalu menurunkan tangannya kembali, "Aku rasa aku akan bilang pada Bosku bahwa aku tidak akan sudi menyunting naskah milikmu. Dan persetan dengan profesionalisme jika pada kenyatannya kliennya itu sangat bangsat seperti dirimu." Haechan berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar lalu berlalu dengan begitu saja dari hadapan Mark tanpa mempedulikan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu kepadanya.

"Fuck whit me? Come to me, Babe."

 **...**

Itulah cerita singkat mengenai kejadian menyebalkan yang telah dialaminya pada kemarin siang. Dan hei, jangan mengerutkan dahi seperti itu. Apa kalian berpikir bahwa pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya itu adalah pelecehan tentang sentuh-menyentuh fisik yang sangat menggelikan? Bukan, bukan yang seperti itu. Pelecehan seksual tidak muluk-muluk soal menyentuh anggota tubuh.

Baginya pelecehan seksual yang terjadi pada dirinya kemarin siang itu masihlah pelecehan level satu. Di mana dia dilecehkan dengan menggunakan tatapan tidak senonoh yang dilayangkan olehnya. Lalu juga dengan seringaian lebar miliknya yang tampak begitu menyeramkan yang membuatnya jadi merinding sendiri. Dan juga, jangan lupakan soal candaannya yang ingin mengajaknya ke kamar hotel itu.

Sungguh, hal itu sangatlah membuat dia jadi merasa kesal setengah mati.

"Sebelumnya, kenapa sejak awal pria itu menginginkan diriku untuk menyunting naskah miliknya? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Eunwoo, Christy, atau Sejong mungkin?" Haechan menunjuk rekan-rekan kerjanya dengan wajah kesal, "Pria itu bisakan memilih yang lain selain aku?" Haechan kembali menatap bosnya dengan wajah penuh kekesalan, headphone yang tadi sudah ia pasang di kepalanya kembali ia lepas dan malah ia lemparkan dengan begitu saja di meja. Well, dia kesal setengah mati dengan bosnya yang sangat mata duitan itu.

"Jangan banyak bertanya!" Bosnya menggebrak satu naskah buku besar di atas tumpukan buku lainnya yang ada di mejanya dengan wajah jengkel menahan amarah. Dan ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal tersebut, karena kini dirinya lebih memilih untuk fokus pada naskah lama yang baru selesai dikoreksinya sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

"Haechan! Aku akan memecatmu kal-"

"Ancamanmu tidak akan mempan." Selanya dengan santai tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menengok ke arahnya.

"Oh ayolah Chan, anggap saja apa yang telah diucapkannya kemarin siang itu hanya angin lalu saja." Bosnya memelas, "Jangan sia-siakan pekerjaan berharga ini hanya untuk menuruti harga diri agu-"

"Hei! Kau pikir harga diri milikku ini tidak bernilai sama sekali apa? Dasar kau, mudah sekali berkata seperti itu. Seolah-olah harga diriku ini sudah tidak ada nilainya lagi." Dia menggertak bosnya dengan kesal sambil membanting buku miliknya. Dan jangan terkejut dengan kejadian itu karena pada dasarnya mereka itu memang sudah biasa melakukannya, mereka itu sepupu jadi pertengkaran yang seperti ini itu sudah sangat wajar terjadi di antara mereka.

"Haechan-ah, kau tahu apa ini?" Bosnya masih belum menyerah dan memamerkan sebuah amplop lebar yang ada di tangannya kepada Haechan. Haechan sendiri mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, menebak-nebak dalam hati tentang apakah isi yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Haechan mencoba menggapai amplop itu dengan menggunakan tangan kiri miliknya, namun sayang bos kikirnya itu telah terlebih dahulu menyembunyikan amplop itu di balik punggungnya.

Bosnya menyeringai, "Sertifikat apartemenmu, mungkin? Kau baru memilikinya selama berapa tahun? Du-"

"HEEEEI! Kau mendapatkannya dari mana! Hyung! Jangan bilang kau akan mengancamku dengan itu?!" Jika Haechan sudah menyebut bosnya dengan sebutan 'hyung', maka tandanya dia itu sedang sangat serius. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba untuk mengambil amplop yang ada di balik punggung milik bosnya tersebut ke dalam genggamannya.

"Eits! Tidak bisa, sertifikat ini kucuri dengan sangat sulit, jadi aku tidak akan menyerahkan ini dengan begitu saja padamu." Bosnya melangkah sedikit mundur untuk menghindari Haechan yang sepertinya akan menerjang tubuhnya.

"Bangsat! Tae-Hyung! Berikan padaku Hyung!" Haechan berteriak histeris saat Tae atau Taehyung -bosnya, semakin menjauhkan amplop tersebut dari jangkauan tangannya. Dan dia dalam hati benar-benar mengumpat dengan kasar karena tidak menduga bahwa Taehyung Hyung akan mengancamnya dengan cara yang seperti ini, dan bagaimana pula pria itu dapat mengambil amplop sertifikat apartemennya?

"Amplop ini akan kupegang sampai projek pengerjaan naskah milik Mark yang kau garap itu selesai. Jadi, jika kau ingin sertifikat ini cepat kembali, maka kau harus mau melaksanakan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin. Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan menjual apartemen milikmu." Taehyung tertawa puas sambil menatap Haechan dengan mata remeh miliknya. Baginya, mengendalikan Haechan itu sangatlah mudah, mau sekeras apapun itu kepalanya, dia juga tetap akan bisa menghancurkannya dengan gaya mengancam yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa harus mengancam yang seperti ini sih Hyung!" Haechan mengerang kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku benar-benar tidak mau bekerja untuk pria itu. Dari matanya saja aku sudah bisa melihat bahwa dia itu sangatlah cabul!" Dia menyimpuhkan tangannya memohon kepada Taehyung supaya pria itu bisa segera berhenti untuk memaksanya seperti ini.

"Oke, kalau begitu gampang saja. Kau tidak mau, maka sebagai gantinya apartemenmu akan kujual untuk menutupi kerugian yang akan aku peroleh jika kau menolak penawaranku tadi." Taehyung menyeringai, "Cap stempelmu ada di tanganku omong-omong, jadi gampang saja kalau aku ingin menjualnya ahahahahaha..." Taehyung tertawa puas sambil memegangi perutnya lalu memamerkan amplop tersebut di depan wajah milik Haechan yang sekarang telah tertekuk lesu karena sudah merasa sangat frustasi menghadapi polah milik bos sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu.

Christy, teman sekantor Haechan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengisi gelasnya yang telah kosong dengan air hangat, "Kenapa tidak kau terima saja. Kau itu cerewet dan sangat berlebihan." Sindirnya dengan datar setelah air di dalam gelasnya telah penuh dan dia berjalan untuk kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya lagi.

Haechan sendiri yang mendengar Christy berceloteh tidak penting seperti itupun lantas langsung melemparkan kotak tissue yang ada di atas meja ke kepala milik gadis keturunan Spanyol itu dengan kesal. Tapi sialnya kotak tissue itu malah dapat ditangkis dengan sangat mudahnya oleh gadis tersebut, bahkan dia itu tidak ada kenampakan sedang waspada sama sekali. Dasar gadis sialan yang sayangnya sangat keren.

"Dan Bos, jika dia memang tidak mau menerima penawaranmu itu, maka lebih baik segera kau jual saja itu apartemen miliknya. Lagipula harga apartemen itu 'kan lebih mahal jika dibandingkan dengan uang yang akan kita terima jika kita menerbitkan buku milik Mark." Christy menambahkan sebelum dia kembali fokus dengan naskah miliknya dan memasang earphone-nya kembali ke telinga miliknya.

Haechan semakin meradang dengan provokasi yang dilontarkan oleh rekan kerjanya tersebut, dan sekarang, diapun memutuskan untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam supaya dia tidak lepas kendali, atau bahkan sampai mengamuk di tempat kerjanya ini.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas saat melihat bahwa sekarang Haechan sudah nampak sedikit luluh, "Sudah, anggap saja ucapan dari klien kita yang kemarin itu hanya becanda, angin lalu, tidak penting, tidak berguna dan tidak perlu digubris." Taehyung berbicara dengan nada remeh miliknya lalu melambaikan tangannya kecil ke depan wajah milik Haechan.

"Fine. Kau menang kakak sepupu." Haechan mendengus kasar lalu duduk ke kursi kerjanya lagi untuk menenangkan diri. Kepalanya sejak tadi malam sudah terasa sangat pening dan sekarang Taehyung malah membuat kepalanya jadi semakin bertambah pening lagi karena perihal masalah yang tadi.

"Besok dia akan datang kemari, sekitar jam lima sore mungkin, dia kemari untuk mengantarkan beberapa sisa naskah yang masih belum dikirimnya." Taehyung berkata santai sembari memamerkan senyuman berbentuk kubus miliknya kepada Haechan.

"Masa bodoh. Suruh saja dia memberikan naskah itu padamu, lalu setelah naskahnya sudah ada di tanganmu baru kau serahkan itu padaku. Jadi, intinya, aku tidak sudi bertemu dengannya. Dan kau! Jika kau sampai membiarkan dia menemuiku, maka jangan menyesal kalau keesokan harinya kau akan menemukan kepala milik pria itu menggelinding di depanmu karena sudah kupenggal sebelumnya." Haechan mengacungkan jari tengahnya dengan serius ke depan Taehyung untuk membalas perkataannya yang tadi.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa mengaturnya. Klien adalah segalanya, jadi aku rasa kau hanya perlu banyak-banyak bersabar saja jika ternyata pria itu sangatlah mengganggu." Taehyung angkat tangan abai dengan ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Haechan tadi.

"Bajingan, aku rasa di dunia ini yang bisa kau atur itu hanya uang!" Jika tadi Haechan mengacungkan satu jari tengahnya, maka sekarang berbeda. Anak itu sekarang dengan sangat penuh percaya dirinya telah mengacungkan kedua jari tengah miliknya dengan lantang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sekarang sudah tengah malam, dan sampai sekarang Haechan-pun masih belum tidur juga. Sejak tadi dirinya masih terus terjaga sambil membaca naskah tebal milik klien yang sedang digarapnya. Setiap baris dari kalimat per kalimat, paragraf per paragraf dia baca dengan sangat teliti bahkan sampai ia ulangi hingga berulang-ulang kali untuk mendeteksi kesalahtulisan ataupun ejaan yang ada di dalam naskah tersebut.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh ponselnya dan melihat apakah email yang telah dikirimkannya kepada Mark sudah dibalas oleh orangnya atau belum. Ia sebenarnya malas mengirimi pria itu email, namun sungguh, jika ini bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan, maka mana sudi dia berkirim email dengan pria cabul mata keranjang itu.

"Dasar, sebenarnya di mana sih letak otak milik pria itu?" Haechan menggerutu pelan, "Naskah sudah sangat bagus dan tinggal dicetak seperti ini saja masih minta disunting. Heol, dia bahkan sudah membuat sinopsisnya sendiri." Matanya beralih ke ponselnya lagi dan melihat bahwa di sana Mark masih belum membalas emailnya. Wajar saja sih, inikan sudah cukup larut.

Ketika dia sudah fokus kembali dengan naskah miliknya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang lain, yang ada di dalam tas punggungnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang terdengar sangat berisik, karena dia memakai lagu Burgerkill sebagai nada dering ponsel miliknya. Lalu kepalanya ia longokkan ke bawah untuk mengambil ponselnya tersebut.

 _"Kau masih belum tidur? Bagaimana jika kita bertemu saja?"_

Haechan membanting ponselnya dengan kesal saat baru sejenak dia menjawab panggilan itu, tiba-tiba saja suara menyebalkan -yang ia pikir adalah Mark, sudah menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Damn! Pria terkutuk itu! Tidak membalas email dariku tapi malah menelponku dan mengatakan kalimat yang sangat menyebalkan seperti itu?! Dasar terkutuk!" Ia menyumpahi pria itu dengan segala serapah kesal miliknya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk memijat pelipis miliknya yang semakin lama jadi terasa semakin pening setelah mendengar suara milik pria tadi.

"Hah, lebih baik aku keluar saja sekarang." Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan kerja miliknya. Dia sekarang sudah berada di rumah, dan ya, di dalam apartemen miliknya itu dia memiliki satu ruangan khusus yang sengaja ia rancang sebagai tempat kerjanya jika dia sedang membawa naskah garapannya ke rumah seperti saat ini.

Keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk meregangkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang terasa amat pegal dan sedikit kaku setelah selama satu hari penuh berkutat dengan pekerjaan miliknya yang mengharuskannya untuk terus duduk di atas kursi kerja selama hampir satu hari penuh juga.

Setelah itu dia mengambil dompetnya untuk pergi menuju ke toko kelontong yang ada di depan gedung apartemen miliknya, yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Niatnya ia nanti ingin membeli beberapa camilan, bir, ramen, koyo, dan satu bungkus rokok.

Dia sebenarnya bukan seorang perokok aktif sejati yang bisa menghabiskan 12 puntung rokok lebih dalam sehari. Dia itu hanya perokok amatir yang menghisap rokoknya di kala dia sedang merasa sedikit stress saja. Dan rokok yang ia hisap itupun paling banyak juga hanya sampai 4 puntung saja dalam sehari.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, kebetulan sekali ya?" Sebuah suara milik seorang pria menyapa indera pendengaran milik Haechan saat dia sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa jenis camilan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Dia menengok ke arah sumber suara itu dan langsung dibuat terkejut saat melihat bahwa pria sialan itulah yang menyapanya. Dan dengan satu helaan napas miliknya, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mempedulikan pria itu dan tetap fokus pada camilan-camilan mengenakkan yang hendak ia ambil.

"Boleh aku jujur?" Mark berkata sambil mengikuti Haechan dari belakangnya.

Haechan hanya abai tanpa menengok ke belakang, "Jangan mengikutiku." Ucapnya singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mark tidak peduli dengan peringatan receh itu dan tetap mengikuti Haechan dari belakangnya. Entahlah, dorongan untuk mengikutinya itu mendadak muncul dengan begitu saja.

"Aku rasa kita tidak kebetulan bertemu, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Haechan berhenti dari berjalannya saat Mark tak kunjung pergi juga. Dia mengutuk dalam hati dan mengumpati pria tersebut bajingan karena terasa amat sangat menganggu dirinya. Bagaimana tidak mengganggu jika pria itu terus mengekor di belakang tubuhmu bagai seorang penguntit sinting yang haus perhatian.

Mark terkikik pelan lalu memasukkan sebungkus lolipop yang diambilnya dari rak ke dalam keranjang belanjaan milik Haechan, yang tentu saja langsung diprotes oleh orangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jangan masukkan ke sini." Protes Haechan sambil mengangambil bungkus lolipop itu untuk dikembalikannya lagi ke dalam rak.

Mark menahan tangan itu, "Jangan dikembalikan, aku akan membayarnya sendiri kalau kau merasa khawatir." Akhirnya tangan milik Haechan turun juga, "Aku hanya menitipkannya saja." Ia menyeringai lalu membimbing tangan milik Haechan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam keranjang dan menaruh lolipopnya lagi ke situ.

Haechan memperhatikan setiap tingkah milik pria itu lalu ketika saatnya sudah tiba dia menatapnya dengan tajam dan menahan tangannya, "Peduli setan kau hanya ingin menitipkannya saja." Haechan mengeluarkan bungkus permen tersebut dengan kasar lalu melemparkannya dengan asal ke wajah milik Mark. "Dengar, aku tidak akan sudi menampung ini ke dalam keranjang milikku." Tatapnya dengan galak.

"Dan satu lagi, urusanku di sini sudah selesai, jadi berhentilah menggangguku." Pamitnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Mark yang masih berdiri di sana bersama dengan seringaian memuakkan yang juga masih terpasang di wajah miliknya -yang sayangnya terlihat cukup tampan jika ia perhatikan secara detail.

Haechan buru-buru pergi ke kasir untuk membayar seluruh barang belanjaannya dan segera pergi dari toko ini. Jujur, dia muak dengan keberadaan Mark yang terasa sangat amat menganggu dirinya itu. Meski pria itu tidak banyak bicara, namum tetap saja, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja rasanya dia sudah sangat ingin marah dan mengamuk. Dasar pria homo, kenapa harus dirinya sih yang diincar olehnya. Meskipun mungkin pria itu tidak serius menggodainya, namun tetap saja rasanya sangat menganggu jika kau yang normal ini dikuntit oleh seseorang yang seperti dia.

Setelah selesai membayar seluruh barang belanjaan miliknya kini dia langsung bergegas keluar dari toko tersebut dengan dua kantong plastik yang ada di masing-masing tangan miliknya. Dan dia melakukan hal tersebut dengan tanpa menyadari bahwa sekarang Mark ternyata telah sedang menguntitnya dari belakang.

Mark berjalan pasif dan terus mengikutinya, bahkan sampai anak itu sudah akan menyeberang ke gedung apartemennyapun dia tetap membuntutinya dari belakang dengan langkah pelan miliknya. Dan dia tidak punya landasan pasti kenapa dia melakukan hal tersebut, namun yang jelas, hanya dengan melihatnya dari belakang seperti ini saja dia sudah merasa sangat senang dan bahagia.

 **...**

 **...**

Hari ini Haechan sengaja berangkat ke kantornya dengan sedikit agak siang dan berharap bahwa Taehyung akan mengamuk kepadanya karena dia datang dengan setelat ini. Taehyung itu sedikit tidak normal. Dia menyukai segala bentuk definisi kata sempurna dengan seluruh isi dan tetek bengek yang menyertainya. Dia begitu perfeksionis, membenci segala sesuatu yang tidak teratur dan begitu murka jika melihat setidaknya ada satu hal saja yang berani merusak keteraruran indah yang telah diterapkannya tersebut.

Tapi hari ini ada yang sedikit aneh dan berbeda. Taehyung tidak memarahi dan mengumpati dirinya yang telah berangkat sesiang ini dan malah hanya melambaikan tangannya saja saat mereka berpapasan di lantai dasar ketika dia baru masuk ke gedung perusahaannya tadi. Ini aneh, ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi miliknya, dan sungguh, Taehyung yang ia lihat hari ini benar-benar nampak sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung yang biasanya.

Padahal dahulu, jika Taehyung melihat dirinya datang setelat ini, maka pria itu dengan sangat tidak segannya akan langsung menendang pantat miliknya dengan kasar dan mengatainya pemalas sejati karena telah datang setelat ini. Apalagi jika saat itu penampilannya juga tampak tidak rapi, maka sudah jangan ditanyakan lagi, Taehyung pasti akan langsung mengasah pisaunya untuk memenggal kepalanya pada saat itu juga.

"Kalian tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Bos?" Dia telah sampai di meja kerja miliknya dan bertanya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya mengenai tentang apakah yang telah terjadi pada bosnya hingga dia jadi sangat aneh seperti ini.

"No." Christy menjawab dengan sangat singkat sambil tetap fokus pada game online yang ada di laptopnya. Ya mungkin pekerjaannya sudah selesai, atau mungkin dianya saja yang memang sedang malas bekerja. Atau, entahlah dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang gadis bule itu lakukan.

"Tadi pagi Mark, klien tampanmu itu kemari dan membicarakn sesuatu dengan Bos." Sejeong menyalin sesuatu di mesin fotokopi sambil sesekali menatap ke arahnya, "Dan ya, aku rasa dia habis menenangkan lotre dengan hadiah yang sangat besar hingga dia bisa jadi nampak sebahagia itu." Gadis dengan rambut yang selalu ia ikat dengan rapi itu mengedikkan bahu dengan tak acuh kepadanya.

"Jika nama pria itu sudah disebutkan, maka rasanya firasat buruk akan selalu menyertaiku." Dia mencibir kasar lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kursi kerja miliknya.

"Ah, satu lagi, Bos akan mentraktir kita makan nanti malam. Katanya untuk merayakan sesuatu, tapi entahlah, aku juga kurang paham dengan kalimatnya yang terakhir tadi." Sejeong meninggalkan mesin _copy_ tersebut untuk berjalan menuju ke arah meja kerjanya kembali sambil membawa setumpuk kertas hasil fotokopiannya tadi.

"Mentraktir kita? Well, biasanya jika dia sudah keluar uang seperti ini, itu tandanya dia baru saja menerima banyak uang." Cibirnya pelan sambil membuka kembali laptop miliknya untuk memulai pekerjaannya pada hari ini.

Sejeong yang sudah sampai di meja kerjanya dia ujung sana hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya saja saat mendengarkan Haechan berkata seperti itu, "Mungkin dia sedang menjalankan bisnis gelap sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya." Dan ini hanyalah penuturan asal yang dilontarkan oleh Sejeong yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Haechan dengan kekehan pelan miliknya.

Haechan membaca naskah milik Mark dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan telinga yang tersumpal dengan earphone miliknya supaya dia tetap bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengoreksi naskah tersebut. Semalam dia baru bisa menyelesaikan pengoreksiannya terhadap naskah tersebut hanya pada sampai halaman ke-131, dan setelahnya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan kantuknya dan malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak sengaja ketiduran di meja kerja miliknya.

Sebenarnya, novel milik pria bajingan itu sangatlah bagus. Tentu saja bagus, pria itukan sudah menjadi seorang penulis selama lebih dari delapan tahun, dan bahkan banyak dari karyanyapun juga telah dialihbasahasakan ke lebih dari tujuh bahasa asing. Jadi wajar saja jika karya-karya miliknya itu selalu bagus, seperti yang satu ini yang sedang dikoreksi oleh dirinya.

Naskah fiksi yang bertemakan ilmiah ini sangatlah sukses untuk membuatnya jadi merasa sangat penasaran dan begitu terhanyut ke dalam bacaannya. Sebenarnya kisah akhir dari cerita ini sangatlah mudah untuk ditebak, namun karena si penulisnya itu terlalu pandai untuk memutar-mutar otak milik si pembacanya, maka jadilah kini dirinya malah merasa benar-benar begitu terhipnotis dengan cerita fiksi karangannya tersebut.

"Jadi, di buku ini dia ingin mendebatkan tentang teori _biogenesis_ dan _abiogenesis_? Well orang bodoh mana yang masih percaya kalau makhluk hidup itu berasal dari golongan benda mati hanya karena eksperimen semacam itu." Haechan mencibir pelan saat telah membaca bagian tentang abiogenesis modern (yang pertama dicetuskan oleh Oparin dan Haldane pada tahun 1920-an) yang berbeda dari abiogenesis klasik alias generatio spontanea (pembentukan spontan).

Di dalam naskah tersebut dijelaskan, bahwa salah satu perbedaannya yang paling mendasar adalah abiogenesis modern merupakan penjelasan mengenai asal-usul fenomena kehidupan sementara abiogenesis klasik yang diutarakan oleh Aristoteles menjelaskan bagaimana sebagian hewan/tumbuhan tertentu (tampak) secara rutin muncul tanpa melalui reproduksi. Perbedaan lainnya adalah dari segi mekanisme: abiogenesis modern didasarkan pada pengetahuan biokimia modern sementara abiogenesis klasik didasarkan pada konsep-konsep klasik seperti prinsip material, prinsip gerakan dan prinsip ruh. Ketidakterbuktiannya abiogenesis klasik sekarang sudah tidak kontroversial lagi di kalangan biologiwan profesional, sementara abiogenesis modern merupakan bidang riset yang masih aktif (hipotesis yang paling banyak diterima dewasa ini adalah Hipotesis Dunia-RNA).

"Aku golongan _biogenesis,_ jadi aku menentang segala sesuatu tentang _abiogenesis_ klasik ataupun yang modern itu. Lagipula, apa masih kurang jelaskah eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh Redi untuk membantai para manusia keras kepala itu? Ah, jangan lupakan juga tentang eksperimen milik si tampan Spallanzani itu." Dia kembali membuka halama selanjutnya dari naskah tersebut dengan wajah serius yang terlampau fokus terhadap cerita tersebut.

 **"BRAAK"**

"FUCK!" Haechan terlonjak kaget saat Eunwoo dengan secara mengejutkannya tiba-tiba saja datang ke mejanya dengan membanting sebuah buku Ensiklopedia tebal kepadanya.

"Apa masalahmu, man?" Haechan melepaskan earphone miliknya dan menatap Eunwoo dengan tatapan kesal miliknya. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika sudah dibuat hampir jantungan seperti tadi.

"Bos menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan kepadamu." Pria tinggi itu mengulurkan sebuah amplop kepadanya, "Katanya itu sisa naskah milik klienmu."

Haechan menatap ragu ke arahnya, "Lalu? Hubungannya dengan kau yang menggebrak mejaku tadi apa, Sialan?" Geramnya dengan kesal sambil mengambil amplop tersebut dengan kasar.

Eunwoo mengedikkan bahu, "Karena kau tuli, mungkin."

"Hei!" Bentaknya kesal sambil balas melemparnya dengan buku Ensiklopedia yang tadi digebrakkan ke meja miliknya. "Tuli kepalamu! Aku memakai _earphone_ tadi, jadi wajar saja jika aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suaramu dengan baik." Dia mencebikkan bibirnya sekilas sebelum kembali terlarut ke dalam naskah miliknya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa manusia sialan di balik semua rencana busuk ini pasti adalah Taehyung. Entah sudah berapa juta duit yang diterimanya, namun sungguh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak sepupunya itu memang benar-benar sudah gila. Pria kikir itu benar-benar sangat gila karena telah tega 'menjualnya' hanya demi berlembar-lembar duit seperti ini.

"Sangat beruntung Bosmu mau menyusun pertemuan ulang untuk kita." Mark yang sejak tadi duduk dengan gaya aristokratik miliknya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah sejak tadi mereka hanya saling mendiamkan saja.

Haechan berdehem pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa acara makan bersama yang diadakan oleh Bosku akan berakhir dengan seperti ini." Matanya berkilat penuh emosi saat mengingat Taehyung tadi telah dengan sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam bilik restoran khas Jepang ini hanya agar supaya dia bisa berdua saja dengan pria terkutuk macam Mark.

"Seharusnya kau beruntung bisa makan malam bersamaku." Mark menyeringai lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala milik Haechan yang ada di sebelahnya, yang tentu saja langsung ditangkis dengan kasar oleh orangnya.

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? Sungguh! Aku sangat muak denganmu jika kau terus bersikap menjijikkan seperti ini." Haechan menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk memberi jarak terhadap Mark, lagi-lagi dia harus bermain defensif supaya harga dirinya bisa tetap terjaga.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian yang terjadi di subway beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Mark menghirup aroma sakenya dengan dalam lalu memutuskan untuk duduk dengan normal kembali di lantai kayu itu, dan berhenti mengganggu Haechan yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar tampak sangat muak dengan dirinya.

Haechan menatap Mark dengan alis saling bertaut bingung, "Kejadian di subway? Kejadian yang mana? Aku setiap hari selalu naik subway untuk pergi ke kantor jadi mana bisa aku mengingat seluruh kejadian yang kualami selama aku berada di sana." Pada akhirnya dia hanya mendengus saja saat sadar bahwa pertanyaan milik Mark tadi sangatlah tidak penting sama sekali bagi dirinya.

Mark terkekeh pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk menenggak sake miliknya, "Kejadian saat kau tertidur dan hampir dilecehkan oleh seorang wanita gigolo. Kau tahu? Jika saja aku tidak ada di sebelahmu, maka sudah pasti pada saat itu kau telah ditarik menuju ke hotel oleh wanita tua penuh keriput itu." Ia menuangkan kembali sake miliknya ke dalam cangkir kecilnya, "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah ingat dengan pria yang telah menolongmu ini?"

Haechan bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengingat-ingat kembali tentang kejadian yang dimaksudkan oleh Mark tadi. Pikirannya mengawang kembali ke kejadian pada kala itu, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin ke kejadian yang telah terjadi pada sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Di mana kronologi lebih jelasnya adalah saat dia baru pulang dari kantornya dengan keadaan yang sangat lelah dan bahkan sampai ketiduran di dalam _subway_ -nya. Waktu itu dengan sedikit lamat dia mengingat ada seorang wanita yang berpakaian super minim terasa seperti tengah merabai paha miliknya dari sebelah kiri tempat duduknya.

Awalnya dia merasa sangat terkejut dengan sentuhan itu, tapi tak selang lama, dari sisi kanannya dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang secara tak terduga menarik pinggang miliknya dengan posesif. Dia menengok ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat ada seorang pria bermasker tengah menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang telah merabai pahanya tadi. Kala itu dia tidak terlalu paham dengan apa maksud dari pria itu melakukan hal tersebut kepadanya, namun saat dia merasakan tangan milik wanita tadi telah hilang dari atas paha miliknya, maka diapun sadar bahwa pria tersebut melakukan hal itu adalah untuk memperingati wanita tadi supaya tidak meraba-raba paha miliknya lagi.

Sekarang kepalanya terangguk-angguk dengan paham saat semua kilas balik itu telah selesai ia kenang.

"Maksudmu, pria gila yang mencari-cari kesempatan di tengah ramainya kondisi subway untuk menyentuh pinggang milikku?" Sindirinya dengan tanpa merasa berterima kasih sama sekali terhadap Mark.

Mark hanya terkekeh lalu menatap Haechan dengan seringaian miliknya, "Kau salah, sekarang cepat minum." Ia menyodorkan secangkir sake tadi kepada Haechan yang langsung direspon oleh orangnya dengan kerutan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Haechan mendorong kembali cangkir tersebut kepada Mark karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan alkohol.

Mark menyeringai, "Kau salah. Pada saat itu aku tidak sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu. Aku tulus ingin menolongmu pada saat itu." Pria itu kembali menyodorkan sakenya kepada Haechan, "Kita mainkan satu permainan unik. Ajukan satu tebakan pada masing-masing, dan jika tebakannya itu salah, maka diapun harus meminum secangkir sake ini. Dan begitu juga dengan sebaliknya." Sebuah seringaian penuh gurat main-main kini telah terpatri di wajah milik Mark. Dan niat awalnya yang sejak tadi ingin mengajak Haechan untuk memainkan sesuatu yang seru seperti ini tampaknya akan segera terlaksana.

"Aku tidak ma-"

"Kau harus. Ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dan lagipula, kau ini pria 'kan?" Selanya dengan lancang sambil memasang senyuman miringnya kepada Haechan.

Haechan diam tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat Mark telah mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar sangat meremehkan seperti itu. Hatinya mendadak jadi meradang sebab ia merasa benar-benar telah dijatuhkan oleh pria itu hingga sejatuh-jatuhnya dia.

Sementara Mark sendiri, kini dia jadi semakin menyeringai kala Haechan telah mati kata karena mendengar kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan. Dia puas, langkahnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang selama ini telah ia inginkan sepertinya akan segera tercapai.

"Kita sama-sama pria, key?" Dia kembali memancing Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam jerat permaiannya.

Karena tersulut oleh emosinya sendiri, kini Haechan dengan nekatnya langsung menenggak secangkir sake tersebut hingga sampai habis, dengan tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa dia itu tidak bisa bersahabat dengan alkohol sama sekali. Dan ya, dia melakukan itu supaya Mark bisa berhenti meremehkannya dengan seluruh perkataanya yang tadi.

"Sekarang giliranku." Mark buka suara dengan secepatnya ketika Haechan telah selesai meminum cairan beralkohol itu. "Kau merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku 'kan?" Dia menatap Haechan yang sekarang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak menentu.

"Jangan menjebakku." Haechan menyeringai sambil mempermainkan cangkir kecil yang ada di tangannya itu dengan gaya flamboyan miliknya.

"Dengarkan aku, Mark." Dia menarik kerah kemeja milik Mark untuk didekatkannya ke wajah miliknya. Jujur, dia muak berbasa-basi, jadi daripada Mark banyak tingkah, ia rasa tidak akan ada salahnya juga jika dia segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga.

"Mungkin aku terlihat mudah untukmu, tapi jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk mempermainkanku, maka pada kenyataannya kaulah yang paling bodoh di sini. Berhenti banyak bicara dan segera ucapkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau inginkan dariku? Kau tertarik padaku? Atau hanya dengan tubuhku? Atau parahnya kau malah ingin langsung tidur denganku? Jika iya, ayo kita lakukan sekarang dan urusan kita akan segera selesai sekarang juga." Dia mendorong badan milik Mark dengan kasar lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" Tak mau ingin kalah darinya, kini Mark-pun juga balas menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Ingin pamer kepadanya bahwa di sini dialah yang paling berhak atas segala kendali yang ada.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucap Haechan dengan datar namun masih tetap menatap Mark dengan tatapan tajam bak sebilah katana miliknya.

"Pikirkan, pria gila mana yang mau mengobral tubuhnya hanya untuk orang yang menjijikkan seperti dirimu." Haechan meludah tepat ke wajah milik Mark untuk memberikan tamparan keras kepadanya. Dan seraya menyeringai diapun memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini, namun sayang, niatannya itu harus terbendung saat dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar yang menahan tangannya dengan erat hingga dirinya jadi tidak bisa beranjak dari sana.

"Well, mengejutkan melihat dirimu bisa sampai bersikap seperti ini." Mark membersihkan ludah milik Haechan yang mengenai pipinya dengan pelan, "Tapi, aku rasa kau harus menarik perkataanmu setelah kau merasakan ini."

Mark menarik tengkuk milik Haechan dan memaksanya untuk mau berciuman dengannya. Tangannya ia pakai untuk membanting tubuh milik Haechan dan membawa orang itu ke dalam kungkungan rapat tubuh miliknya. Bisa dia rasakan Haechan langsung berontak kepadanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang untuk menolak ciuman darinya.

Namun ia tidak habis akal, tangannya yang menganggur benar-benar ia pakai untuk mengurung orang tersebut ke dalam tindihan miliknya di lantai kayu ini. Rahang milik Haechan ia cengkeram dengan erat supaya orang itu tidak bisa banyak berulah lagi untuk menolak serangan dari bibirnya.

"Euhm!" Haechan mengerang payah saat merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar terkurung dan sulit untuk bergerak karena tawanan dari Mark. Kepalanya yang tadi masih bisa ia gerakkan sekarangpun juga telah kaku dan benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh Mark yang telah mencengkeram rahangnya dengan kuat.

Dengan pikiran yang kalang kabut, dan bibir yang benar-benar telah dikuasai oleh Mark, kini Haechan-pun memutuskan untuk diam sejenak lalu membiarkan pria itu untuk bersikap dengan sesukanya. Tak mengapa harga dirinya lenyap untuk sesaat, namun yang jelas, sekarang dirinya benar-benar sedang ingin mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mendorong jauh tubuh milik pria ini dari atas tubuh miliknya.

Haechan pasrah bibirnya digigit dan diraup oleh Mark dengan rakus. Dia ingin pria itu benar-benar terlena dengan ciumannya hingga dia jadi lengah dan goyah. Lalu, pada saat itulah dia akan langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Mark dari atas tubuhnya dengan mudah sebab pria itu telah benar-benar sedang tergila-gila dengan ciuman itu.

"Eunghh..." Atau mungkin dirinya sendirilah yang akan lengah dengan ciuman itu?

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan berkaca sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dengan lesu sambil memperhatikan aliran air pada wastafel yang tepiannya ia pakai untuk menumpu tangannya. Pikirannya kacau dan benar-benar tidak ada satupun hal jernih yang bisa masuk ke dalam logikanya. Isi otaknya saat ini benar-benar sedang dipenuhi dengan umpatan dan segala bentuk hinaan kotor yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada Mark.

Ia tidak mau menyebut dirinya sendiri bodoh, namun pada kenyataannya semalam dia memanglah benar-benar bodoh. Bermaksud membuat pria itu lengah tapi pada kenyataannya malah dirinya sendirilah yang lengah. Terlena dalam buaian lembut sentuhan dan cumbuan panas miliknya. Lalu benar-benar terbutakan akan segala hal yang sepatutnya harus ia lakukan pada saat itu. Membiarkan pria itu menciumnya hingga ia benar-benar merasa telah terbius, dan bahkan dia diam saja saat pria itu meninggalkan satu tanda yang amat pekat di leher miliknya.

Membiarkan pria itu menciptakan satu tanda sakral yang bagi dirinya sangat menjijikkan di atas permukaan kulit lembut miliknya. Dia bodoh, namun beruntung semalam dirinya bisa segera tersadar dan langsung melawan pria itu dengan kekuatan miliknya. Lalu, dengan seraya memegangi leher miliknya, semalam dia benar-benar mengumpat penuh emosi dan segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan pria itu di sana dengan begitu saja.

"Sial! Sial! Aaarghh!" Teriaknya penuh emosi sambil mengusap-usap tanda yang ada di lehernya itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Jadi semalam kau be-"

"FUCK! Kau mengagetkanku, Bajingan!" Dia mengumpat kasar saat mendadak Eunwoo telah muncul di sebelahnya. Saat ini dirinya memang sudah berada di kantor dan sedang menyesali nasib di dalam kamar mandi kantornya. Lalu, sungguh! Dia benar-benar merasa sangat terkejut ketika Eunwoo bisa muncul secara mengejutkan seperti ini.

Eunwoo tidak mempedulikan umpatan itu dan hanya mencuci tangannya dengan tenang, "Jadi, semalam kau benar-benar tidur dengannya?" Ucapnya takzim seraya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Haechan yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah kesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya lesu.

Haechan menggeleng pelan lalu mengeringkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya dan menoleh ke arah Eunwoo sambil memasang wajah meradang ingin mengamuk.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku hampir diperkosa olehnya karena kelalaianku sendiri. Sungguh, Cha Eunwoo! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin binasa sekarang juga!" Haechan mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah telah siap meninju wajah milik Mark sekarang juga -itupun jika Mark berada di depannya.

Eunwoo mengangguk singkat lalu menghadap ke arahnya juga sambil melipat tangannya ke dada, "Jadi, semalam kau tidak tidur dengannya tapi malah hampir diperkosa olehnya?" Analisisnya dengan singkat.

Haechan diam sejenak, tidak ada keinginan untuk mengangguk ataupun menggeleng untuk menjawabnya. Sapu tangan yang tadi telah selesai ia pakai ia lipat lipat kembali dan ia masukkan lagi ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

"Menurutmu, mana yang harus kupilih. Harga diriku dalam bekerja atau apartemen milikku?" Haechan mulai berpikir untuk meninggalkan apartemennya dan lebih memilih menyelamatkan pekerjaan serta harga diri miliknya. Dia akan masa bodoh jika bos kikirnya itu akan mengamuk padanya jika dia bilang dia akan berhenti mengedit naskah milik Mark. Dan persetan dengan bosnya yang akan menjual apartemen miliknya itu jika dia memang benar-benar akan melakukan hal yang tadi.

Eunwoo mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "Kenapa kau harus pusing?" Ucapnya retoris.

"Beri saja dia satu malam, aku rasa itu cukup untuk menyelamatkan pekerjaan dan apartemen milikmu." Dia menahan Haechan yang hendak bersuara dengan lambaian tangan miliknya, "Percaya padaku bahwa dia itu hanya main-main, dan sebentar lagi mungkin juga akan bosan karena dia telah mendapatkan tubuhmu."

Haechan berdecak kesal, "Kau terdengar seperti germo yang ingin menjualku, sungguh." Cibirnya sebelum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi kantornya. Heol, mendengar Eunwoo berkata seperti itu sangatlah membuatnya jadi merasa muak. Dimintai saran, bukannya memberikan saran yang baik tapi malah berkata seperti itu.

Dasar pria sinting!

"Tapi Haechan," Lagi, secara tak terduga si Eunwoo itu kembali muncul di sebelahnya saat dia sedang berjalan menuju ke meja kerja miliknya. Mulai sekarang dia akan berpikir mengenai Eunwoo yang ternyata adalah jelmaan iblis yang bisa muncul dengan mendadak seperti ini.

"Apa?" Ketusnya dengan tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arahnya.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku yang tadi. Beri saja dia satu malam, dan setelahnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan menganggumu lagi." Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan untuk membujuk Haechan supaya dia bisa percaya kepadanya.

 **"PLAAAK"**

"Makan itu satu malam!" Dan setelah menggaplok pipi milik Eunwoo dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, kini Haechan telah benar-benar bergegas meninggalkan pria itu dengan langkah cepat miliknya. Sungguh, Haechan pikir, berada terlalu lama di sebelah rekan kerjanya itu ia rasa dirinya akan benar-benar menjadi seorang pelacur karena telah terhasut dengan segala kalimat persuasif yang dilontarkan olehnya itu.

 **...**

Ini masih soal perdebatan tentang biogenesis dan abiogenesis itu. Sejauh ini, meski dengan setengah hati, Haechan tetap mengoreksi naskah milik Mark dan telah sampai kepada halaman ke-187. Di mana kisah ini masih berada di pertengahan jalan menuju ke final.

"Alona Costa." Ucapnya singkat saat si tokoh utama dalam cerita ini ternyata lebih memihak kepada 'teori mantap' yang tidak ada ilmunya sama sekali.

"Naskah bajingan. Sejak awal dibaca dan pada kenyataannya si tokoh utama itu hanyalah si pemalas sejati yang banyak bicara." Gerutunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak habis pikir. Setelah sejak tadi di naskah itu terus diperdebatkan tentang segala hal mengenai teori ini dan itu (tentang asal-usul makhluk hidup), tapi hei, pada akhirnya si tokoh utama malah menganut teori mantap; menyatakan bahwa kehidupan tidak berasal-usul (keadaan mantap).

"Untung naskah ini masih panjang, jika tidak sudah kubakar karya miliknya ini." Gerutunya kesal sambil kepalanya sendiri ia letakkan ke atas meja kerja miliknya. Hari ini rasanya dia benar-benar tidak bertenaga sama sekali untuk bekerja. Dan sungguh, kepalanya saat inipun juga terasa amat sangat pening, entah karena apa.

Saat dirinya hendak memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sejenak, secara lamat-lamat dirinya mendengar ada sebuah kegaduhan yang berasal dari sudut ruangan kerja miliknya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menyerah untuk tidak tidur dan melihat sedang terjadi apakah di dalam ruangan kerjanya ini.

Dan ya, di sana, di dekat mesin fotokopi, dia melihat Sejeong dan Eunwoo sedang berdebat dengan sangat alot sambil ditemani Christy yang sepertinya malah memanasi masing-masing untuk semakin berkelahi. Dia berdecak kecil karena merasa bahwa Christy itu sangatlah kekanakan dan benar-benar ber-IQ rendah. Melihat temannya sedang beradu argumen, bukannya dilerai tapi malah dipanas-panasi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyentuh komputermu sama sekali, Keparat!" Sejeong berteriak murka saat Eunwoo masih terus menuduhnya telah menyentuh meja kerja miliknya.

"Lalu kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Setiap hari yang selalu sok bersih di antara kita semua itu hanya kau! Jadi, cepat katakan di mana kau meletakkan flashdisk milikku!" Eunwoo tidak mau tahu dan tetap menuduh Sejeong telah menghilangkan flashdisk miliknya.

Christy yang ada di sebelah Eunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap, "Ya, Eonni, sudahlah mengaku saja. Kau mungkin tadi sedikit teledor dan tidak sengaja menghilangkan flashdisk milik Oppa." Ucapnya sok demokratis hingga membuat Haechan hanya mampu mendenguskan napasnya saja saat melihat hal tersebut. Biarkan saja, sementara dia hanya akan menyaksikan perdebatan ini sampai nanti ketika waktunya telah tiba, dia akan mengkambinghitamkan si bule Christy yang selalu sok benar itu.

"Kalian! Bukannya berterima kasih, tapi malah menuduhku?!" Sejeong semakin tidak terima saat Eunwoo tak kunjung percaya juga pada dirinya.

Christy menggaruk rambutnya santai, "Hei, Oppa? Aku rasa Eonni benar. Seharusnya kita berterima kasih padanya karena telah sering membersihkan meja kerja kita, dan bukan malah menuduhnya seperti ini? Sudah Eonni, dia memang seperti ini, tidak tahu berterima kasih sama sekali."

Haechan memutar matanya dengan jengah. Karena hei, lihatlah lidah penjilat handal milik si cewek barbar bernama Christy itu. Sungguh, sangat plin-plan dan pandai menghasut sana-sini.

"Eunwoo-ya." Pada akhirnya sekarang Haechan ikut buka suara juga. Well, dia tidak tahan melihat Christy diam-diam menyeringai dengan membawa sebuah flashdisk di tangannya seperti itu.

"Flashdiskmu ada di tangan milik Christy, dan Sejeong-ah, terima kasih karena telah sering membersihkan meja kami." Dia meletakkan kepalanya lagi ke meja untuk tidur setelah tadi sempat menyeringai tipis kepada Christy yang nampak sangat jengkel kepadanya karena niatan busuknya telah ia bongkar.

"HAECHAN SIA-"

"Ada apa ini?" Teriakan milik Christy harus terpotong saat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja milik mereka. Sejeong, Eunwoo, dan Christy sendiripun langsung membungkuk singkat saat bosnya itu telah berjalan di depan mereka untuk menemui Haechan, mungkin?

"Bocah berandal!" Rutuk Taehyung dengan penuh emosi saat dirinya telah sampai di depan meja milik Haechan, yang sekarang si pemiliknya sendiri malah sedang memejamkan matanya di sana.

"Hm." Respon Haechan singkat dengan masih terpejam.

Taehyung menghela napasnya untuk menahan emosi saat Haechan sepertinya tidak menganggap keberadaannya sama sekali.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Mark semalam?" Ucap Taehyung pada akhirnya dengan tanpa berbasa-basi sama sekali. Haechan sendiri yang mendengarkan kalimat dakwaan tersebutpun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Dalam hati dia bergumam bahwa sepertinya Taehyung itu telah salah bicara.

'Apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Mark?'

Bodoh! Seharusnya yang benar itu seperti ini;

'Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Mark kepadanya!' Begitu!

"Katakan!" Bentakkan dari Taehyung meruntuhkan imajinasi milik Haechan. Dia mendongak ke atas lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan kesal bercampur emosi miliknya. Yeah, dia tidak terima dibentak-bentak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Apa? Aku hanya pulang duluan saat makan malam, itu saja." Kedikkan bahunya membuat Taehyung jadi geram.

"Bohong. Kau meludahinya dan setelah itu meninggalkannya. Heol, Chan! Kau merusak reputasi perusahaan kita. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Mark sampai melaporkan hal ini pada media? Perusahaan kita akan hancur! Banyak orang akan menilai perusahaan kita dengan tatapan skeptis miliknya dan mulai memandang kita sebagai kantor penerbitan abal yang tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Haechan meringis pelan ketika sadar bahwa Taehyung sepertinya benar-benar sedang murka kepadanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit ragu mencoba untuk menenangkan diri supaya tidak menenggelamkan diri sekarang juga. Karena ya, Taehyung yang sedang mengamuk itu sangatlah menyeramkan.

"Well, Bos. Sebelum kau memarahiku karena hal tersebut, seharusnya kau juga mempedulikan diriku yang hampir diperkosa olehnya. Bos, ini soal harga diri 'key?" Belanya dengan penuh keberanian, meski pada kenyataannya suara miliknya itu terdengar sangat bergetar.

Taehyung melemparkan tatapan mengadilinya kepada Haechan, "Kau tidak akan diperkosa kalau kau tidak meludahinya, Bangsat! Semalam sebelum kau disentuh olehnya, kau telah meludahinya terlebih dahulu, kan?"

Haechan terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa bosnya yang satu ini ternyata bisa tahu semua hal yang telah terjadi semalam. Dan dalam hati dia merutuk pelan, ia yakin bahwa dalang di balik semua kejadian yang telah terjadi semalam adalah bosnya yang satu ini.

"Pergi ke tempatnya dan minta maaf sekarang juga! Dia akan menunggumu sampai nanti jam 12 malam. Dan sekarang sudah jam 6 sore, jadi daripada kau buang-buang waktumu dengan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini, maka lebih baik kau segera pergi dan minta maaf padanya sekarang juga!" Taehyung memerintah Haechan sambil memijat kepalanya sendiri yang telah terasa sangat pening akibat perlakuan tidak tahu aturan yang telah dilakukan oleh adik sepupunya itu kepada Mark, si klien emas yang telah memberinya banyak uang itu. Dan sungguh, akan menjadi mala petaka jika Haechan tidak segera meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga.

"Tapikan Bos, jika dia memberitahu media tentang kejadian itu, kita bisa menyerang balik dengan skandal pelecehan seksual yang telah dilakukannya terhadap diriku. Lihat? Kau lihatkan dia bahkan telah meninggalkan jejaknya di leher milikku!" Ucapnya dengan menggebu supaya bosnya itu tidak terus mendesak dirinya untuk menemui Mark. Ya, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, karena siapa pula yang mau menemui pria cabul yang telah hampir memperkosa dirinya seperti itu.

"Hei, kau pikir orang tolol mana yang akan percaya dengan tuduhan sampah milikmu itu? Dengarkan aku, wahai bocah mulia yang selalu menomorsatukan harga diri." Taehyung menunjuk wajah milik Haechan dengan telunjuknya.

"Jika kau melalukan itu, yang ada bukanlah dukungan publik yang akan kau terima, melainkan malah celaan publik yang akan kau dapat. Yakin dan percayalah padaku bahwa publik akan mengataimu jalang karena telah menggodai Mark." Tuturnya dengan penuh hardikan kesal karena Haechan sangatlah keras kepala.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?! Aku korban di sini, dan kenapa harus diriku yang meminta maaf kepadanya?" Haechan merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung tadi, karena sungguh! Dalam hal ini dia adalah korban, dan ya, kenapa Taehyung malah menudingnya sebagai tersangka seperti ini.

"Bagai soal teori milik Darwin. Yang lemah haruslah mengalah pada yang lebih kuat. Dan kau! Selagi Mark masih berbaik hati padamu, maka cepatlah meminta maaf padanya!"

"Hyung!?" Haechan mendesah kesal saat bosnya langsung berbalik setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hyung! Aku tidak mau meminta maaf padanya!" Teriaknya kesal saat Taehyung telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Sontak saja, selepas itu rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain langsung berjalan menghampiri meja kerja miliknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih bercampur prihatin.

"Jangan mengasihaniku!" Peringat Haechan saat sadar bahwa sepertinya kini teman-teman kerjanya itu akan mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat sarat akan perasaan kasihan kepadanya. Karena ya, orang mana sih yang mau dikasihani seperti itu.

Christy mendengus setelah mendengar Haechan berkata seperti itu kepada dirinya dan yang lain.

"Siapa yang mau mengasihanimu. Hei, dengar ya, aku ke sini itu karena ingin memberimu saran. Pergi dan temuilah Mark, lalu lakukan segalanya yang diminta oleh pria itu supaya kau bisa termaafkan. Aku tidak mau tahu ya, pokoknya kalau sampai nama perusahaan ini tercoreng, maka orang pertama yang akan kukuliti hidup-hidup itu adalah kau!" Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya lacur miliknya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Haechan yang sekarang tengah menatap garang ke arahnya.

"Ck, kubilang juga apa. Lebih baik segera kau beri saja dia satu malam, maka aku yakin urusannya tidak akan serumit ini." Cibir Eunwoo sebelum meninggalkan meja milik Haechan.

Sejeong yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan benar-benar merasa sangat bingungpun hanya mampu menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tidak tega miliknya.

"Haechan-ah, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi kuharap kau bisa segera meminta maaf pada klienmu itu, sehingga nanti nama perusahaan kita tidak akan buruk di mata orang-orang. Karena sungguh, aku masih memiliki tiga adik yang harus aku urus, Chan." Mohonnya dengan nada suara lirih. Dia memang cengeng jika sudah berpikiran mengenai keluarganya, apalagi sekarang juga ditambah dengan kemungkinan perusahaan mereka yang akan merugi jika Haechan tidak segera meminta maaf kepada Mark.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Haechan menggigit sudut ponsel miliknya sendiri dengan kesal. Matanya berpencar ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari pembenaran akankah dia harus menekan bel apartemen ini atau tidak. Ok, ini adalah hasil dari pergumulan hati yang telah ia renungkan selama lebih dari tiga jam untuk memastikan apakah dia harus meminta maaf kepada Mark atau tidak. Dan ya, kini hasilnya adalah dia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kepada pria sialan itu.

Sebut Mark sebagai pengatur skenario yang sangat handal, yang kemampuannya memang benar-benar melebihi bakat seorang sutradara ketika sedang mengatur artis-artis miliknya. Dia mahir menyuruh ini-itu kepada seseorang dan benar-benar memiliki wewenang besar terhadap siapapun. Bodoh jika dia menganggap Mark itu idiot.

Setelah kemarin pria itu mengejar-ngejar dirinya, kini yang terlihat malah sebaliknya. Sekarang dialah yang mengejar-ngejar pria itu untuk memohon maaf kepadanya. Lihat? Dia sangat pandaikan mempermainkan seseorang hingga sampai seperti ini. Dan terkutuklah pria itu karena telah mempermainkan dirinya dengan semudah ini.

"Baiklah, hanya meminta maaf saja tidak akan membuatmu binasa, Chan." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil memandang bel apartemen milik Mark dengan yakin.

Tangannya ia angkat pelan untuk menyentuh bel itu dan menekannya secara perlahan. Ok, dia tidak mau terburu-buru dan tampak sangat gegabah. Dia ingin terlihat santai agar supaya pria itu tidak mengira bahwa dirinya saat ini benar-benar sangat butuh dimaafkan olehnya.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depanku saat ini?"

Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya saat pintu yang belnya telah ia tekan selama beberapa kali itu telah terbuka. Saat itu, matanya dan mata milik Mark saling bertabrakan. Pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya dengan gaya angkuh yang dimilikinya. Jujur, dia tidak banyak berkomentar akan hal itu dan langsung membuang wajahnya saat dirasanya tatapan milik Mark semakin tidak senonoh terhadap dirinya.

"Aku akan menutup pintunya kalau kau tidak segera bicara." Putus Mark pada akhirnya setelah sejak tadi Haechan hanya diam saja di depannya. Well, dia malas buang-buang waktu seperti ini sebenarnya.

Haechan yang mendengar itu berdehem pelan, "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ucapnya dengan yakin sambil menatap mata milik Mark kembali. Niatnya dia ingin membuat Mark percaya bahwa saat ini dia tengah serius sedang ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Namun Mark tidak mengindahkan hal itu sama sekali. Dan malah hanya menyeringai tipis saja kepadanya.

"Masuklah." Mark menarik bahu milik Haechan untuk dibawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Yang mana hal ini tentu saja langsung direspon oleh Haechan dengan berontakan amatir miliknya.

"Jika kau tidak masuk, maka jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dariku." Ancamnya saat Haechan benar-benar begitu sulit untuk ia kendalikan.

Haechan mengumpat dalam hati ketika sadar bahwa sepertinya kini Tuhan bersama dengan para malaikatnya telah sepakat untuk membut hidupnya jadi seperti ini. Hidup yang selalu patuh pada segala macam bentuk ancaman yang diterimanya. Dan sungguh, jika saja hal ini bukanlah atas nama perusahaan, maka sudah sejak tadi dia telah memukuli wajah milik Mark ini hingga babak belur.

 **"BRAAKK"**

"Akh.." Haechan merintih pelan saat Mark mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras pada kusen pintu saat pintu tersebut telah baru saja ditutup olehnya.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku malam itu sangatlah membuatku marah. Dan sungguh, jika saja aku tidak bisa menahan emosi milikku pada saat itu, maka sekarang aku yakin kau telah kesusahan berjalan karena analmu benar-benar kukoyak sampai habis." Ucapan buas dari Mark ini benar-benar membuat Haechan jadi menggigil karena merasa takut dan terancam. Pandangan matanya yang tadi masih bisa ia fokuskan kini secara perlahan mulai tampak goyah karena dia yang tak mampu mengendalikan perasaan takut miliknya dengan baik.

"Sungguh, daripada meludahiku dengan saliva milikmu, maka aku lebih tertarik jika kita bisa saling bertukar saliva." Mark menarik tengkuk milik Haechan dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

Hal itupun membuat Haechan mau tidak mau harus menurut kepadanya, karena jika ia berontak, maka leher belakang tubuhnya itu pasti akan terasa amat sakit sebab cengkeraman milik Mark ini benar-benar terasa sangat kuat.

"Tiga jam lagi jam 12. Dan sebelum jarum pendek dan panjang itu tepat berada di angka dua belas, maka aku akan memerintahmu untuk tetap berada di sini dan jangan pernah ada sedikitpun niatan untuk pergi dariku." Ancamnya dengan nada otoriter yang dimilikinya.

Haechan tidak bisa banyak tingkah dan hanya mampu mengangguk tak rela saja kepada Mark.

Tangannya yang sejak tadi ia kulaikan dengan lemas di sisi tubuhnya kini telah mengepal dengan erat saat merasakan bibir asing milik Mark telah menempel pada permukaan bibir miliknya. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan rapat karena dia merasa sangat tidak sanggup jika menatap pria sialan itu dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

Mark menguasai bibirnya dengan sangat rakus kala dia tidak melawan sama sekali, dan ya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang dirinya telah benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang lacur. Selamat kepada Eunwoo, si germo sialan yang telah berhasil membujuknya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Ingat! Ini demi nama perusahaan. Setidaknya dia harus berkorban demi orang-orang yang telah bekerja di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja selama lebih dari dua tahun itu.

"Eugh..." Fokusnya mulai pecah saat merasakan pinggang miliknya telah diraba oleh tangan kasar milik Mark. Pikirannya yang tadi benar-benar berpusat pada ciuamannya kini telah memburam dan malah tergantikan dengan sensasi rasa penuh kekacauan ketika Mark menyentuh tubuhnya dengan terlalu intim.

Mark benar-benar menarik tubuh milik Haechan untuk menempel padanya dan membimbing orang itu untuk berjalan menuju ke arah sofa luas yang ada di dalam apartemen lengang miliknya ini.

Setelah sekitar lima menit lebih, Mark dengan sedikit tidak rela harus melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengeluarkan lidahnya dari gua hangat milik Haechan yang saat ini orangnya tengah terlentang dengan pasrah di bawah tindihan miliknya di atas permukaan sofa berwarna marun yang dimilikinya tersebut.

"Aakh-pah yang kau lakukan-Aaaanggghhhh!" Haechan berteriak lalu mendesah dengan suara serak miliknya saat merasakan belum apa-apa Mark telah meremas genital miliknya dengan kencang. Kepalanya yang semula telah ia sandarkan pada lengan sofa kini telah mendongak dengan cukup tinggi saat merasakan sensasi aneh kini mulai menyerbu perut bagian bawah tubuh miliknya.

"Aakh...ahh... Mark!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras saat Mark tak kunjung memelankan remasan miliknya dan malah semakin brutal memainkan genital miliknya dari luar celana miliknya itu.

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan melihat bahwa kini Mark tengah berusaha melucuti kemaja biru kesayangan miliknya yang tengah ia pakai. Ia diam akan hal itu dan hanya memejamkan matanya dengan erat karena merasa benar-benar malu denga kondisinya yang tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Bangun." Kalimat dingin sarat akan perintah ini terlontar dari mulut milik Mark. Haechan tidak mau banyak tingkah, dia hanya ingin hal ini bisa cepat selesai, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menuruti saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh pria itu.

Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan berkilat miliknya saat bocah tersebut memutuskan untuk bangun dari keterbaringannya tadi dengan tanpa banyak paksaan darinya.

"Jangan bersikap pasif dan balaslah semua sentuhanku padamu. Aku benci jika hanya dirikulah yang menikmati semua ini." Mark mengangkat tubuh milik Haechan untuk duduk atas pangkuan miliknya. Tangannya ia pakai untuk memeluk erat pinggang milik bocah itu dan terus menarik tubuh itu supaya semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Euhhh..." Satu lenguhan merdu keluar dari celah bibir tipis milik Haechan ketika Mark dengan begitu agresifnya menyerang leher dan bahu miliknya itu dengan tanpa ampun. Gigitan milik Mark sangat kuat dan begitupun dengan hisapannya yang begitu dalam itu, sungguh hal ini membuat Haechan jadi merasa sangat diterbangkan.

Mark mengerahkan tangannya untuk membimbing tangan milik Haechan supaya dia juga menyentuh tubuh miliknya, terlebih area selatan tubuh miliknya itu. Merasakan hal itu, Haechan langsung mengkakukan tangannya dan berusaha untuk menolak tarikan dari Mark tersebut. Namun sayang, karena kalah tenaga, kini tangannyapun telah berhasil mendarat di atas selangkangan milik Mark yang sekarang telah mengembang.

Haechan menunduk ragu saat tangannya itu telah sampai di sana. Ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi dirinya menyentuh barang milik orang lain selain barang miliknya sendiri. Dan ya, dia terkejut bahwa ternyata sepertinya, penis milik Mark ini tampak lebih besar dari penis miliknya.

"Aaww!" Haechan memekik dengan suara terkejut miliknya saat merasakan puting miliknya mendadak telah dijamah oleh mulut panas milik Mark. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi sambil memegang bahu milik Mark dengan erat kala putingnya tersebut dipermainkan dengan begitu menggairahkannya oleh Mark. Awalnya mungkin hanya dihisap, namun kini lama kelamaan pria itu malah juga menggigiti dan menjilati permukaan sensitif tubuhnya tersebut dengan kasar.

"Oh ayolah, kau jangan sepasif ini." Mark mengangkat sejenak mulutnya dari permukaan puting tersebut untuk berbicara seperti itu kepada Haechan, dan setelah selesai mengucapkannya, kini Mark telah kembali mempermainkan putingnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang ia pakai untuk memilin puting yang satunya lagi.

"Haahh..." Haechan mendesah dalam seraya menelan ludahnya dengan kesulitan. Tangannya yang sejak tadi masih berada di atas selangkangan milik Mark kini secara perlahan mulai ia gerakkan.

Dia sadar bahwa dia itu seorang pria, jadi sudah tidak sepatutnya seorang pria seperti dirinya itu sepasif ini jika sedang bercinta.

"Aku tidak pasif, aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk menikmati tubuhku selama yang kau mau." Haechan yang jalang kini mendadak telah muncul dan menggodai Mark dengan kalimat rayuannya tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, kini Haechan dengan gaya binal nan nakal miliknya mengangkang dengan lebar di depan Mark untuk menurunkan zipper celana milik pria itu sambil tetap membiarkan Mark menghisap dan memilin puting miliknya.

"Ungh, Maaarkkhhh!" Haechan mendongak sebentar saat merasakan Mark terlalu kuat menekan puting miliknya hingga terasa amat sangat linu di sekitar aleora miliknya.

"Katakan bahwa selama ini kau hanya jual mahal padaku, dasar jalang." Mark berucap singkat lalu memukul pantat milik Haechan dengan keras dan menarik tengkuk itu untuk kembali diajaknya berciuman.

Haechan belum sempat menjawab namun sudah ditarik secara paksa olehnya untuk meladeni ciuman panasnya ini. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan benar untuk mencari posisi berciuaman yang nyaman. Lidahnya yang tidak terlalu panjang hanya mampu melayani lidah milik Mark dengan semampunya saja. Dan hampir ketinggalan, kini tangannya telah benar-benar menarik penis milik Mark untuk keluar dari sarangnya. Penis panjang dan berurat itu ia pijat dengan kasar sesuai dengan alur ciumannya dengan Mark yang terasa amat tergesa-gesa ini.

"Aarmm..." Pijatannya pada penis itu semakin kacau saat dia merasakan tangan besar milik Mark telah masuk ke dalam celana miliknya dan meremas pantatnya dengan kasar.

"Haah...eunghh..!" Ia melepaskan ciuman itu dengan paksa saat merasa sudah begitu kepayahan untuk membalas permainan lidah yang diberikan oleh Mark kepadanya.

"Turun dan berikan aku _blow job._ " Haechan yang semula menundukkan kepalanya untuk fokus ke pijatannya pada penis milik Mark kini mendadak mendongak dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan tidak menentu miliknya.

 _Blow job_? Ok, untuk saling menyentuh hingga ke tahap yang sejauh ini dia memang tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Tapi kalau _blow job?_ Sungguh, pria itu tidak serius dengan perintahnya yang satu inikan? Oh, man! Dia itu bukanlah seorang _sex pro_ yang bisa memberinya banyak kenikmatan dengan cara yang seperti itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat turun." Mark mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik kepada Haechan tepat di depan bibir setengah terbuka miliknya.

"Lucuti sekalian pakaianmu." Perintahnya lagi saat Haechan telah turun dari atas pangkuannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat saat merasa telah benar-benar putus asa dengan hal ini. Dia ingin perusahaannya aman, namun di sisi lain dia juga merasa sudah sangat tidak sanggup untuk melakukan ini.

Melucuti pakaian di depan pria lain? Sungguh, itu bukanlah cita-cita mulia yang dulu pernah ia cita-citakan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini selesai." Desisnya penuh amarah dengan tangan yang mulai melepaskan kancing celana miliknya. Dan Mark yang mendengar desisan bernada ancaman itu keluar dari mulut Haechan-pun hanya mampu meresponnya dengan dengusan tak berguna miliknya.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, maka aku akan memasung kakimu di atas ranjangku terlebih dahulu kalau begitu." Ia menyeringai pelan saat sekarang tubuh milik Haechan secara sempurna telah benar-benar terpampang di depannya, dengan tanpa satupun kain penghalang yang menutipinya.

"Sekarang menungging dan lakukan apa yang telah aku perintahkan tadi padamu."

Haechan menatap Mark dengan tatapan penuh rasa benci yang dimilikinya sambil mulai menungging di depan pria itu untuk mem _-blow_ kejantanannya tersebut.

Ia tidak terlalu paham dengan bagaimana cara kerja permainan ini berlangsung, namun yang jelas kini ia hanya mampu mengandalkan perasaannya saja untuk menghisap dan menjilati permukaan penis tersebut dengan menggunakan mulut yang sengaja ia buka dengan selebar mungkin.

"Hisap dan terus jilat seperti itu." Mark berbisik seduktif di telinga milik Haechan sambil tangannya mulai bermain-main di permukaan lembut punggung milik bocah itu.

"Setelah kau puas dengan hal itu, kau bisa menggunakan gigi-gigi nakalmu itu untuk mempermainkannya."

"Erruhhmm..." Haechan menggelinjang tak menentu saat tangan milik Mark yang semula tengah mengelus punggungnya kini telah beralih turun untuk mempermainkan puting miliknya.

"Jangan goyah." Mark menampar keras pantat milik Haechan saat dirasanya bocah itu hampir melepaskan penisnya hanya karena putingnya telah ia goda.

Haechan bertumpu pada kedua tangan miliknya dan secara sepenuhnya telah benar-benar menungging di depan Mark saat pria itu menarik perutnya untuk berada pada posisi menungging yang benar.

"Eeruhhm...aaahh..!" Dengan penis yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, kini dia dengan bersusah payah harus menahan suara desahan miliknya saat merasakan tangan milik Mark mulai masuk ke dalam belahan pantat miliknya. Dan ya, hal itupun juga telah membuatnya jadi membuka kakinya dengan lebar secara refleks.

"Terus gunakan gigimu seperti itu, Sayang. Argh, sekarang kau bisa memaksanya untuk terus masuk ke dalam mulutmu hingga sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan milikmu." Perintah Mark ketika merasakan Haechan telah sangat memuaskan dalam hal mempermainkan penis miliknya dengan menggunakan gigi-gigi miliknya tersebut.

Haechan menuruti perkataan milik Mark dengan terus memaksa penis itu supaya bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun ya, karena ternyata mulutnya itu tidaklah seelastis yang ia kira, jadi pada akhirnya hanya setengah dari bagian penis tersebutlah yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulut hangat miliknya.

"Fuck!" Mark mengumpat sambil menarik kepala milik Haechan, "Lubangmu itu sangatlah ketat, sekarang mengangkang di depanku karena aku akan langsung memasukkannya ke sana." Mark mengangkat tubuh milik Haechan untuk ia banting ke atas sofa. Sungguh, ini semua karena lubang milik Haechan yang tadi telah ia rabai ternyata sangatlah ketat dan terasa sangatlah menggoda untuk segera ia masuki.

Dan dengan begitu, kini dia memutuskan untuk segera melucuti celana miliknya sendiri dan segera menyerang Haechan yang telah mengangkang dengan lebar untuknya itu dengan sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Tunggu!" Haechan menahan tangan milik Mark saat pria itu sudah asal mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerobos lubang miliknya dengan tanpa melakukan penetrasi sama sekali.

"Meskipun aku belum pernah melakukannya, tapi aku tahu kalau hal ini pastilah akan terasa sangat sakit," Haechan menelan ludahnya sejenak sambil menatap Mark dengan tatapan memohon miliknya.

"Jadi aku mohon, jangan terlalu kasar-eunghh! Aku beluumm... argh selesai bicaraahh, Sialan!" Haechan memegang bahu lebar milik Mark dengan erat saat pria itu telah memasuki gerbang anal miliknya. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat saat secara perlahan rasa sakit itu telah menyerang setiap sel tubuh miliknya.

"Aargh... Ini sakit!" Haechan memeluk bahu milik Mark dengan kuat saat dirasanya rasa sakit itu semakin dalam menyerang dirinya. Matanya ia pejamkan dan kini tubuhnyapun juga telah bergetar hebat akibat hal yang dilakukan oleh Mark tersebut.

"AAARRRGHHH..!" Haechan berteriak kencang saat Mark dengan tanpa gerakan lembut sama sekali telah menusukkan penisnya dengan kencang untuk masuk ke dalam anal miliknya.

"Dugaanku benar, kau memang belum pernah dimasuki sama sekali." Mark menyeringai lalu menarik tubuh milik Haechan untuk berbaring dengan benar di atas sofanya. Ia masih belum menggerakkan penisnya dan masih mendiamkannya di dalam sana untuk membiarkan Haechan bisa sedikit beradaptasi dengan barang miliknya tersebut.

"Eungh, ini terasa sangat penuh sungguh." Haechan melenguh pelan saat merasakan dinding lubangnya mulai berkedut karena terlalu dipaksakan untuk melebar oleh penis besar yang telah memasukinya itu.

"Inilah yang akan membuatmu jadi menjerit nikmat." Mark menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraup bibir milik Haechan ke dalam ciuman panas miliknya.

Bibir milik Haechan ia lumat dengan buas lalu berbarengan dengan hal itu, kini diapun juga mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menyodok lubang anal tersebut. Awal mula saat ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh milik Haechan sedikit bergetar ketika merasakan sensasi permulaannya tersebut.

Namun secara perlahan, ketika ia sudah mulai menusukkannya dengan gerakan yang konstan, kini tubuh indah itupun juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tusukannya tersebut. Bahkan saat dia telah menumbuknya dengan kasar, orang itupun juga langsung mengerang dengan panjang untuk melampiaskan hasrat nikmat yang tengah melanda tubuhnya itu.

"Aahh... Mark! Akh..akh... Ouughnngg!" Lenguhan milik Haechan terdengar sangat panjang apalagi ketika Mark juga sudah mulai menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang lain dengan masih menumbuk anal miliknya dengan kasar.

"Arg! Sial, lubangmu benar-benar sangat ketat, Sayang!" Mark berbicara dengan suara berat miliknya sambil tangannya ia pakai untuk menekan puting milik Haechan dengan keras karena dirinya terlanjur merasa gemas dengan pijatan lubangnya yang terasa amat sangat membuai penis miliknya itu.

"Markhh! Janghhgg.. Jangan terlalu kencang!" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi saat dirasanya Mark semakin brutal mengoyak lubang miliknya.

"Euhng peniskuh!" Haechan meraba penis miliknya sendiri yang sejak tadi telah memerah dan siap untuk mengeluarkan lahar miliknya. Ia mengurut benda itu sambil terus mendesah-desah tak berdaya di bawah kuasa tubuh milik Mark.

Mark memperhatikan itu dan membantu Haechan memijat penisnya supaya bocah itu bisa segera melepaskan cairan ejakulasi miliknya. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk memijat kasar benda tersebut dan menekan-nekan ujungnya supaya cairan itu bisa cepat terpancing, dan yeah, hal itupun langsung mengundang Haechan untuk berteriak kencang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya bak busur karena telah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama pada malam ini.

"Well, kau cukup manis juga, Sayang." Mark menjilat telunjuknya sendiri yang telah ternodai oleh cairan milik Haechan dengan takzim. Dan hal inipun langsung mengundang Haechan untuk berkerut risih karena merasa jijik dengan perbuatannya tersebut.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, karena ketika telah tiba waktunya nanti, kau pasti juga akan menelan seluruh cairan milikku, Sayang." Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Mark-pun langsung menambah kekuatannya untuk semakin kasar menusuk lubang milik Haechan.

"Aargh... argh... di-disaanah!" Haechan menarik bahu milik Mark untuk ia cengkeram dengan erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang tengah dirasakannya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi hal ini pasti akan segera berkahir, dan sebelum hal ini benar-benar berkahir, maka dirinyapun memutuskan untuk berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya untuk melampiaskan seluruh perasaan nikmat yang sekarang tengah dirasakannya ketika ujung penis itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan sebegitu kasarnya. Dan ugh, dia benar-benar merasa sangat kepayahan sekarang.

"Kapan kau eugh akan keluar!" Haechan mengerang dengan frustasi saat penis itu semakin membesar di dalam analnya dan tak kunjung menyemburkan spermanya juga. Sungguh, dia merasa benar-benar tersiksa jika lubangnya terus dipaksa melebar seperti ini.

"Aaahhhh!" Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya membantu Mark untuk mengejar ejakulasinya dengan cara juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya secara berlawanan dengan pria tersebut. Dan akhirnya usahanya itupun dapat membuahkan hasil saat sekarang ia telah merasakan lelehan panas sperma milik Mark mengalir di dalam anal miliknya dan bahkan sampai mencuat keluar di area paha dalam miliknya, karena lubangnya tidak muat untuk menampung seluruh cairan tersebut.

"Uhg." Haechan memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat penis itu keluar dari lubang miliknya dengan kasar.

"Waaa!" Baru saja ia dikejutkan dengan rasa sakit yang tadi telah menyerang anal miliknya, kini lagi-lagi dirinya harus dibuat terkejut dengan Mark yang mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kasar -entah untuk dibawa kemana.

"Aku tahu, bercinta di atas sofa itu tidak akan senyaman dan seluasa jika kita melakukannya di atas ranjang. Jadi, kita akan pindah ke kamar sekarang juga." Mark membuka pintu kamar miliknya seraya membenarkan letak posisi tubuh milik Haechan yang hampir merosot dari bahu miliknya.

"Sialan! Jadi maksudmu ini masih belum berakhir begitu? Ehei, Maark-Waaaa" Haechan berteriak panik saat Mark telah membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang luas yang ada di dalam kamar milik Mark.

"Pria dewasa seperti kita tidak akan puas jika hanya dengan satu ronde saja 'key?" Mark melepaskan kaos miliknya dengan kasar lalu benar-benar telanjang di depan Haechan yang sekarang tengah mencari-cari selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang miliknya tersebut.

"Ok, ok! Jangan seagresif itu, ok?" Haechan mencoba menahan tubuh milik Mark saat dirasanya Mark terlalu bersemangat untuk menyetubuhinya kembali.

"Kita akan memulainya lagi, dengan kau yang harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak melaporkan hal yang kemarin kepada medi -fuck! Tunggu sebentar Mark! Argh!" Haechan tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saat Mark telah terlanjur menyerang tubuhnya dengan cara menindih tubuhnya dan menancapkan giginya bagai vampir ke leher miliknya yang telah penuh dengan tanda buatan dari pria itu sendiri.

"Eungh..." Dan erangan ini kembali keluar dari mulut miliknya saat penis setengah tegang miliknya telah dijamah oleh tangan milik Mark.

"Selama kau mau menurut padaku, maka kejadian yang kemarin tidak akan pernah aku adukan ke media manapun." Mark membalik tubuh milik Haechan dengan kasar untuk menungging di depannya.

"Jangan bilang kita akan doggy?" Haechan mengerang frustasi di balik bantal miliknya saat Mark telah menjilatkan lidahnya ke lubang pantat miliknya. Dan sungguh, dia merasa benar-benar sangat jijik dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Mark kepadanya itu.

"Euhh..." Ringisan pelan keluar dari mulut milik Haechan saat merasakan jari-jari panjang milik Mark telah masuk ke dalam rektumnya dan mengobrak-abrik lubangnya dengan brutal.

"Markh.. Sudah, masukkan saja! Jangan membuatku semakin tersiksa dengan rasa perih ini!" Haechan menggenggam erat sisi bantal miliknya saat merasakan pinggiran lubang miliknya jadi semakin terasa perih sebab Mark terlalu melebarkannya dengan kencang.

"Sshh.. Kau masih sangat sempit, Sayang." Mark dengan bertumpu pada lututnya memasukkan penis miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit itu dengan sedikit susah. Meski tidak sesempit tadi, namun tetap saja, rasanya masih tidak cukup melar untuk dimasuki oleh penis miliknya.

"Maaarkh! Dasar homo sialan! Argh!" Haechan berteriak kesakitan saat Mark benar-benar telah mendorong penisnya dengan asal untuk masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Ia membatin dalam hati bahwa Mark itu sangat tidak berperi sama sekali. Dia yang sejak tadi telah tersiksa malah semakin disiksa dengan tusukan kasar miliknya itu.

Mark tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan langsung menggerakkan penisnya di dalam lubang itu untuk menumbuk telak prostat miliknya tersebut. Dan ya, sontak saja perbuatannya tersebut langsung menghasilkan rintihan sakit penuh nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mungil milik Haechan.

"Aakhh...akhhh... Markhh.."

So, tidak ada salahnya jugakan jika ia menghajar anak ini sampai dia jadi terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya? Toh, sepertinya anak ini juga menikmatinya juga.

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **...**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **[TIGA TAHUN SETELAHNYA]**

 **...**

Ruangan itu selalu tampak penuh dengan segala potret aktivitas dari si pemilik kamar. Dari gambar ketika mereka berlibur di Bali lalu berlaih pada saat mereka sedang makan malam romantis di sebuah hotel mewah di New York. Dan ada juga foto ketika mereka sedang berbulan madu di Thailand beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah ya, juga jangan lupakan soal foto pernikahan mereka yang tengah terpajang dengan sangat agungnya di dinding kamar tersebut.

Beralih dari sana, mari kita fokuskan diri pada buntalan selimut yang tengah teronggok di atas ranjang itu dengan tatapan yang amat prihatin. Ini sudah jam 11 lebih dan si pemilik ranjang itu masih belum bangun juga. Bayangkan, ini sudah lebih dari siang untuk sekedar bangun tidur dan ya, mungkin si pemilik kamar ini sangatlah pema-

"MARK! Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur seperti itu!" Haechan datang dari pintu kamar itu dan memukul punggung milik Mark dengan menggunakan spatula yang ada di tangannya dengan keras.

"Eruhm." Balas Mark singkat dengan dengungan miliknya dan hanya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada selimutnya itu.

"Sumpah! Aku menyesal mau menikah denganmu jika hanya inilah yang aku dapatkan darimu!" Haechan masih memukuli punggung milik Mark dengan tanpa ampun menggunakan spatula itu.

"Setiap hari hanya memasak, beres-beres rumah, membangunkanmu, lalu memasak lagi, lalu beres-beres lagi, lalu pada malam harinya hanya melayanimu di ranjang! Dasar pria terkutuk! Cepat bangun sekarang juga!" Haechan menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada Mark dan menarik selimut yang dipeluk oleh pria itu dengan kasar.

"Iya Sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu, itulah alasan kenapa kita bisa menikah." Mark terkekeh pelan lalu balas menarik Haechan yang tengah menarik selimutnya itu untuk jatuh ke atas tubuh setengah telanjang miliknya.

"Bajingan! Kau bau sperma Mark, cepat bangun dan mandi sana." Haechan risih saat Mark menghujani wajahnya dengan berjuta kecupan yang terasa begitu menggelikan bagi dirinya.

Mark tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan semakin mengeratkan dekapannya kepada Haechan karena dia merasa begitu candu dengan aroma tubuh miliknya yang sangat membius itu.

"Sayang, soal tugas harianmu. Sepertinya kau harus menambahkan satu hal lagi untuk itu." Ucap Mark dengan penuh seringai mencurigakan kepada Haechan.

"Maksudmu?" Dan ya, Haechan hanya mampu bertanya dengan heran saja padanya perihal pernyataannya tadi.

"Aku rasa kau juga harus selalu memandikanku setiap hari. Ayo mandi bersam-"

 **"PLAAAKK"**

"Kau telan saja itu mandi bersama!" Hardik Haechan dengan kesal setelah selesai menampar pipi milik Mark dengan keras.

Jadi, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagikan? Tentang bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan Mark dan Haechan saat ini?

Pada dasarnya waktu telah merubah segalanya. Mark telah semakin tergila-gila kepada Haechan setelah kejadian panas pada malam itu, dan Haechan-pun secara perlahan juga semakin tergoda dengan jeratan pesona yang begitu luar biasa panas yang dimiliki oleh Mark itu.

Lambat laun mereka mulai saling tertarik satu sama lain. Lalu setelahnya -sudah jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja mereka saling jatuh cinta dan selalu bersama hingga sampai bisa menikah seperti ini.

 **...**

 **...**

 **FINAL**

Jadi? Inilah akhir dari semua kisah panjang yang telah kalian baca dari ujung atas sana. Semoga kalian suka.

Dan Terima Kasih

MINGGU 29/01/2017

...

...

...

ALOHAAAAA! Aku kembali lagi dengan ff oneshot. Ini spesial untuk temen-temenku yang pada minta ff dengan tema yang kayak gini. Ok, aku emang gak banyak tahu soal perusahaan penerbitan itu. Tapi ya, berbekal dari pengetahuan minim yang aku tahu dari temennya kakakku, aku berani bikin ff ini.

Untuk kalian Markhyuck shipper dan semua reader, aku harap kalian suka dan harap maklumi saja semua typo itu.

Ok, aku mulai banyak bacot sekarang, so aku cuma mau bilang bye aja buat kalian. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk telah baca ff ini.

Review ya kalau kalian sayang sama aku (shy) Sekalian juga review di just fulfill :3 udah aku update tu. Gimana kalian bahagia gak aku up dua ff kek gini :"v meski kayaknya ff lainlah yang lagi kalian tunggu.

Review ya kalo emang beneran sayang (shy) Kalo gak sayang mah gak papa :"v akunya juga gak maksa.

Ok, bilangnya udahan tapi malah masih banyak bacot haha :"v

Love you and see you

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAE ^^**


End file.
